


Never gonna run around and desert you

by Beezarre



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F, Happy Ending, Post-Canon Fix-It, and so many more, crackfic with dream sequence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22337809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beezarre/pseuds/Beezarre
Summary: Serena is dreaming. Bernie’s dead, yet she’s marrying her, see-through bride and questionable attire be damned, surrounded by more friends and family than ought to be there.This is a sappy crack!fic, ‘fixing’ canon the same way you fix a crack in a wall with a wrecking ball.
Relationships: Serena Campbell/Bernie Wolfe
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47
Collections: The Final Countdown





	Never gonna run around and desert you

**Author's Note:**

> My thanks go to Batnbreakfast, who’s mostly responsible for this, Daisydoctor13, for existing, and canon, for disintegrating and letting us play with the remains!
> 
> This is a fill for the Final Countdown day 8: clothes. Inspired by [this](https://beezarre.tumblr.com/post/190328902831/item-cargo-gown-oh-shit-i-want-one-has-rob).
> 
> There will be links throughout, all music, I promise they make sense and are worth clicking through. Think of it as Serena’s dream soundtrack. Plus let’s face it, you’ve already been rickrolled by the title…

  
[Her mother was dead. Her Ellie was dead. Bernie... Bernie was dead.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I_izvAbhExY)

Then why was she half-running toward her now, a bouquet of dried flowers strewing dead petals everywhere, the hint of a limp hidden within the ridiculous span of the-

  
[It was a dress.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZJL4UGSbeFg) It was a dress in as much as it had straps framing her collarbones, a body that did things to Serena's body she preferred not to think about just yet, and an expanse of fabric that covered everything down to her ankles, her sinfully long legs for once not exposed but covered in the most ridiculous amount of utterly beige cargo pockets. They'd agreed to pick their outfits separately, Serena seemed to recall. Maybe that hadn't been such a wise choice. 

A very pregnant Greta was catching up with them, asking a very important question she had to repeat as Serena was still struggling to grasp the very concept of the dress.

"Which of you has the rings?"

[Rings. Right. Wedding. Imminent.](https://youtu.be/9jK-NcRmVcw?t=13) Pockets. So many pockets. Surely that's where the rings were, because something in Serena told her she didn't have them.

"That would be me." Bernie sounded far away, and was slightly see-through. Part of her head was bandaged, the remainder of her hair pulled up to reveal her neck in a way that made Serena weak in the knees. Well it was either that or the prospect of getting married again. To a... ghost? It didn't really matter now, did it. Serena missed some of the exchange between Bernie and her niece in law, catching up when she heard Bernie list everything she had in her very handy pockets: rings, vows, small bottles of Shiraz, Crunchies.

Serena had to admit her brain had stopped at Shiraz. She didn't want to get married tipsy, but she could have used a drink right about then. She looked at Bernie’s hands disappearing in various pockets, her frown more and more evident. Wait, wasn’t Raf supposed to have the rings? 

She turned to her right to find him there, slightly see through as well, flanked with Arthur whose ‘I told you so’ face told her everything she needed to know. He didn’t have the rings either. “Maybe Fletch?” Raf’s bff wasn’t in sight, and even if he had had the rings she doubted they were still in his possession. She hoped Ric would have them, he’d gotten married often enough that he’d think of keeping an eye on those, surely.

Guinevere appeared, guided by Evie, both girls sporting flower crowns, ready for their flower girl duty. Wait, if Guinevere was there, then why was Greta pregnant? And why hadn’t Jason been put in charge of the rings, he wouldn’t have lost them? Also, was she wearing slippers? She could see fluffy socks emerging from Bernie’s dress, and suddenly envied her. It was easier to walk to the altar-

Walking to the altar, right, that was the next part of the plan. Without the rings, with the vows who knew where, Bernie more likely to fish out Crunchies than Serena’s neat note cards. Maybe the priest wouldn’t oppose the Shiraz, as long as she could make it count as the blood- Wait, why was it a priest?

From where she stood, she could spot Ellie’s fashionable fascinator, flanked by her mother’s less than tasteful one. It did a 180° turn to reveal her mother’s face, see-through yet very stern still. Elinor turned as well, somewhat blurry, eyebrows furrowed, hands gesturing in a questioning manner.

The crisis had been averted, Cameron had had the rings all along, and apparently Charlotte had pick-pocketed the wedding vows to make sure they’d get in the right hands, helping herself to a Crunchie in the process. She’d passed Fleur the bottle of Shiraz she’d fished out and it looked like she’d opened it. 

Oh boy. A sober Fleur was something already, but even slightly tipsy was dangerous when it came to her friend. She looked at her feet again and found appropriate shoes this time. Bernie was still wearing fluffy socks but they were mismatched now. Luckily her dress was likely to distract anyone from her choice of footwear.

  
[She spotted Sacha in the crowd, wearing a very distinguished blue floral patterned shirt](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zA52uNzx7Y4), flanked with an unmistakable head of red hair. Next to her Mo turned to smile at them encouragingly, her smile contagious. Henrik was standing beside Ric near the altar, looking fancier in his crisp tuxedo than she’d ever seen him.

“Shall we?” Bernie was ethereal, a little too much for comfort, but her arm felt solid under her touch, and she could use the support. She recognised more faces in the crowd, her smile growing, her nerves making the walk to the altar feel much too short. She wasn’t sure what had happened to the vows, but as much as Bernie managed to read hers, Serena had to improvise, feeling the words come to her without hearing them, her note cards too blurry to read.

“You may kiss the bride.” Now that bit had registered, and that’s really what she needed to anchor herself to the moment, her heart beating loudly enough to muffle the sound of cheering around them as she inched closer to her Big Macho Army Medic. But she was fading now, her smile, kind and mischievous, the last thing to go. Yet her smell, her smell was still there, as warm and comforting as she was cold-

  
[Serena took a deep breath as she opened her eyes, her brain slowly catching up with what had happened.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qeMFqkcPYcg) Just another bad dream, there had been so many. Well this one hadn’t been that bad, sparked perhaps by the umpteenth missed opportunity to get out the velvet box hidden in a pair of mismatched fluffy socks at the bottom of the drawer. Of course she was cold. Beside her Bernie was still asleep, tangled in the bedsheets in a way only she could manage, warm and beautiful, and healthy and safe. She stirred, tentatively opening one eye.

“’T time’s’t?”

“No idea.”

“Why’re you looking at me like that?”

“Like what?”

“Like…” Bernie tried to gesture but was still prisoner of her own tossing and turning. “Like you can’t believe I’m here.” Bernie’s voice was soft, the softest, reserved for those moments of intimacy, when it was just the two of them and the world wasn’t trying to pry them apart.

“I’ve almost lost you too often not to count my blessings.” Bernie smiled sadly at Serena’s answer.

“Does it mean we can sleep a little longer, then?” Those pleading puppy eyes would be the end of her, Serena decided, a fitting end really.

“Only if you give back some of the sheets.”

“I might need a hand with that.”

“Always happy to unwrap you, darling.”

“Always?”

[“Always.”](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dQw4w9WgXcQ)

**Author's Note:**

> ♥


End file.
